There has been conventionally known an internal combustion engine equipped with a supercharger and an exhaust gas recirculation system (hereinafter, simply called an EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) system), as is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-110628). Further, the following publications disclose an internal combustion engine control apparatus that control an EGR valve based on an intake air amount and a supercharging efficiency.